johnny_otgs_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
What if~The Russian Revolution never happened?
Russia's history is mired in blood and political turmoil. Either if it foreign or even domestic, but only a few nations had such inner turmoil as Russia as they had not one, but a series of revolutions that shook the nation to its core. Which was about rebelling by a Tsar who is quickly losing his luster, to rebelling governments who are divided on what to do about World War 1 to a Communist superpower that has a rivalry with Democracy governments. But, what if the Russian Revolution never happened? Remember that it just wouldn't change Russian History, but the history of other countries and even the world. But first, I have to give you a history lesson, just scroll down to the What if category if you just want to read about the Alternate History category. Real History Remember, that the Russian revolution is not just one revolution, but a series of them. It all started with one revolution in 1905 where Tsar Nicholas the 2nd sent the imperial military to quell rioters. His army won this revolution, but this also prompted Nicholas to create what is known as the Duma which is to form a small government so the Tsar can better organize his empire. The Duma also supposed to come up with new policies for the Russian population as food and water were beginning to be on short supply in Russia. By 1914, World War 1 began and many nations in Europe are now wanting to slug it out with each other, and Russia wants in on the action. But because Russia had a bad economy and wasn't really prepared for war, they suffered crushing defeats by both the Astro-Hungarian and Ottoman Empires. By 1917, the war was so devastating for Russia that food shortages ran wild and riots broke out (especially in the Russian city of Petrograd. Tsar Nicholas immediately sends his military to try to quell the rioters. But it wouldn't be long before the Tsar's private military would rebel against him and join the rioters. Chaos soon enveloped all of Russia and the February Revolution had begun. After a few short weeks, Tsar Nicholas had no choice but to Abdicate the throne. In his place, a Provisional Government took charge (led by Alexander Kerensky), and that the Government wanted to continue fighting in the war. But this would prove bad for the Provisional Government. This would also lead to another political party: A Communist Party was known as the Bolsheviks (led by Vladimir Ilych Lenin) wanting to take power. Lenin and his Bolsheviks had negative thoughts on the war (and was funded by the Germans) he head back to his native Russia from Switzerland, where he tried to attack the Russian Provisional Government during the July Days, the assault failed and the Provisional Government threatened Lenin and his Bolsheviks with arrest, he went into hiding and found a safe haven in Finland which he stayed for several months. Meanwhile, Russia still continued on in the war, but unbeknownst to the Russian Government that the Bolsheviks were slowly but steadily gaining supporters, then Lenin and his Bolsheviks returned to Russia, thus beginning the October Revolution, there the Bolsheviks have layed a Seige to Petrograd and attacked the Provisional Government at the Winter Palace, Lenin gives a speech saying that the Provisional Government has been deposed and the Bolsheviks have taken charge. With it, the Soviet Union was born. Though this would throw Russia into a civil war that would see the deaths of around 2 million Russians and Lenin would die soon thereafter. Thus, the USSR would become the totalitarian dictatorship it is known in history fighting off against Fanatic Nazis as well as be in an arms race with the United States. Only to dissolve on Christmas Day in 1991. Now, the universal question. What if the Russian Revolution never happened? What if either the Tsar held onto power, or the Provisional Government were to defeat the Bolsheviks? Well, because there were a series of Revolutions, this would technically make this not being a revolution happening, but end in another victory. Here are several scenarios. Scenario 1: The Tsar holds onto power This scenario is very unlikely to happen. Because the Tsar would have to do quite a bit in order to stay in power. 1. He would have to see the Duma through. Much like how a famous celebrity would do humanitarian work, Tsar Nicholas created the Duma to get the Populace on his side. But if he were actually serious on creating the Duma, he would've stayed in power for at least a few more decades, and making Russia more like a constitutional monarchy. 2. Tsar Nicholas would have to stay out of World War 1. Russia was in no fit state in participating in the war, why? Because Russia didn't have the resources as it depended heavily on agriculture and not much on anything else. Scenario 2: The Soviets never rise to power In this scenario, Tsar Nicholas is still overthrown during the February Revolution, and the Provisional Government comes into power. They would also have to stay out of the war in order to not cause any political uprisings, but let's say that they still fight in the war. In our reality, the war in Russia was unpopular and looked bad, one of the reasons why the Bolsheviks gained support from the Russian masses. During the October Revolution, when the Bolsheviks attacked Petrograd, but were defeated and Lenin was captured and then executed for his attempt to overthrow the Provisional Government. If this happened, it is possible that Russia's history would be dramatically different the in our reality. As mentioned before, this wouldn't just change history for Russia, but other nations as well. In Europe, this would change history in some of the nations. First off the nations in Eastern Europe would be dramatically different as most of the Eastern European nations got reform from the Nazis by the Soviets in our reality, nations such as Czechoslovakia and Yugoslavia were formed because the Soviets liberated them from their Nazi captors. Speaking of the Nazis, it is very difficult to say if they would ever rise to power in Germany. As the Nazi policies weren't just against Judaism and Slavic people, but also on the Soviets and Communism. The history of the United States wouldn't be too much changed. But what would be different is that it would never have the rivalry it had with Russia as it did in our reality. No Soviet Union, no Cold War, and it's relationship with Russia would be better, though not perfect. One of the reasons for that is because the Provisional Government was socialist, but unlike the Bolsheviks, they wouldn't be fanatically communist and consider nations run by Democracy as evil. This also dramatically changes the history of China. Because with the help from the Soviets, the Chinese Communist Party (led by Mao Tse Tung) was able to defeat the Chinese Nationalist Party in their own civil war. Remove the Soviets, and Mao Tse Tung would never rise to power, and with it, Communism would never rise to power in China. So, maybe the Russian Revolution will still happen in some way. But it definitely could've ended with a different outcome. So that in itself can influence world history. That is all I have to say on this page, what do you think the world would be if the Russian Revolution ended differently? Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.